


Снегомагеддон века.

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Баки отправляются в парк лепить снеговика. Пост-Зимний Солдат, устоявшиеся отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снегомагеддон века.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Snowmageddon of the Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882583) by Anonymous. 



Стив просыпается утром, делает завтрак, и только решает выглянуть в окно, как кто-то по радио сбивчиво рассказывает о том, как они должны были откапывать себе путь из дома и пробираться через четыре фута снега, чтобы добраться до машины.

— Стив, Стив! Ты слышал? Они называют это Снегомагеддон века! — Баки кричит от радости, когда появляется на кухне примерно два часа спустя. Он выглядит нелепо, одетый только в одни боксеры и носки, и его по-дурацки очаровательное лицо заставляет Стива пронести вилку с блинчиками с сиропом мимо рта.  
— Ой, — ворчит Стив в притворном раздражении, вытирая липкий сахар со щеки. — Кленовый сироп был намного менее липким в 40-х, — говорит он задумчиво, потому что, серьезно, сироп, безусловно, атомарно прилип к коже. Он оттирает сироп со щеки и, к тому времени, как снова поднимает вилку, чтобы доесть блинчики, на тарелке ничего не осталось. Стив в смятении моргает вниз на тарелку.  
— Куда делись все мои блины…  
— Да ладно, пойдем! — Баки смеется с полным ртом блинов, перед тем как запечатлеть отвратительный, кленовый, приторно-сладкий поцелуй на только что очищенной щеке Стива. А потом исчезает в вихре возбуждения, хватая свитера, брюки и носки.

У Стива никогда не было шанса.

Судя по всему, думает Стив, они с Баки должны ненавидеть снег. Это вполне естественно - Стив был заморожен в нем на 70 с лишним лет, а Баки, ну, он не назывался бы Зимним Солдатом зря.

Именно поэтому вторая половина дня застает их двоих в морозостойких сапогах и застегнутых до подбородка элегантных, сшитых по заказу ЩИТа зимних пальто, готовых пойти строить снеговика в парке.

На полпути к парку Баки решает, что Стив имеет совершенно несправедливое преимущество, будучи Гигантором и имея достаточно мышечной силы, чтобы энергично идти по снегу, в то время как все остальные должны продираться сквозь него. Как и большинство вещей, которые Баки делает, Стив не видит, как это происходит - секунду назад они оба, взявшись за руки (точнее, варежки), счастливо пробираются по снегу, а в следующую секунду Стив летит на землю, сбитый с ног. Баки хихикает, засовывая пригоршню снега ему за шиворот, и пускается наутек.

К тому времени, как они, наконец, добираются до парка, они оба раскрасневшиеся от смеха (и, возможно, немного от поцелуев).

Они самые взрослые дети в парке.

Они даже не дети.

Там есть гигантский холм и более чем достаточно снега вокруг, так что Стив хватает Баки вокруг талии, бросает в снег, быстро следует за ним и прижимает к земле. Он даже не замечает, как они глубже и глубже погружаются в мягкий снег, пока не поворачивается, чтобы добраться до шеи Баки, и не встречается с совершенно холодным лицом. Он встает и притягивает Баки, целуя его должным образом. Губы Баки холодные и влажные, а затем он засасывает язык Стива в свой обжигающий рот, и этого достаточно, чтобы отправить мурашки по спине Стива.

Стив слишком занят поцелуем, чтобы заметить одну из рук Баки, украдкой собирающую горсть снега за его спиной.

— Попался! — кричит Баки, в то время как Стив сплевывает полный рот снега.  
— Ладно, значит, война! — заявляет Стив, и Баки усмехается самой самодовольной ухмылкой, что Стив когда-либо видел.

Час спустя Стив матерится, потому что его вдруг осеняет, что, о да, Баки снайперски поражает цели, как и полвека назад. Стив получает удар в лицо. Неоднократно.

Раньше Стив никогда не отступал с поля боя, но даже он знает поражение, когда сталкивается с ним, особенно если это происходит в виде снежков в лоб.

Они делают снежных ангелов, когда Стив переворачивается на бок. Баки лежит, распростершись на спине, раскидав руки и ноги, его рот широко открыт, пытаясь поймать снежинки. Стив определенно не краснеет, потому что это не вина Баки, что он может выглядеть как маленький ребенок и как порнозвезда в одно и то же время.  
— Баки, что ты делаешь?  
— На что похоже, что я делаю, идиот?  
Глаза Баки расширяются, когда Стив ничего не говорит.  
— Боже мой, ты, грязный ублюдок! — Баки смеется, перекатываясь в снегу поверх Стива.  
— Ты разрушил моего снежного ангела, придурок! — говорит Стив, кусая нижнюю губу Баки, и Баки отстраняется, глядя на него через снежинки на мокрых ресницах.  
— Я компенсирую это тебе позже, — шепчет он на ухо Стиву, и если Баки не остановится в ближайшее время, парк больше не будет подходящим местом для детей.  
— Спорим, не сможешь победить меня до вершины холма…  
— Идет! — говорит Баки даже прежде, чем Стив заканчивает свой вызов.  
— На что ставим?  
Хитрое подмигивание в направлении Стива - достаточный ответ.  
— Мы с этим разберемся, когда вокруг не будет так много маленьких детей, о'кей? — мурлычет Баки, а затем они начинают.

Пусть никто никогда не говорит, что Капитан Америка не играет грязно.

Большую часть времени Баки опережает Стива; на оставшейся трети пути к вершине холма Стив бросается вперед и дергает Баки за ногу, забираясь на самый верх и смеясь, пока тот пытается изящно оправиться от падения ничком. "Попался!" — дразнится Стив, хихикая, в то время как Баки вылезает из снега. Баки скатывает снежок, и Стив успевает пригнуться прежде, чем он может попасть ему лицо. "Жулик!" — Баки орет во всю мощь своих легких; Стив уверен, некоторые из маленьких детишек в ужасе.

Становится уже поздно к тому времени, как они оба понимают, что им, вероятно, пора возвращаться в квартиру. Большинство людей покинули парк, остались только несколько подростков, пытающихся делать трюки внизу по склону. И вот тогда-то Баки и видит пластиковые санки, что кто-то забыл за деревом.

Это комично; крошечные красные детские санки никогда не предназначались для двух взрослых мужчин. Честно говоря, Стив удивлен, что маленькая пластиковая вещь продержалась так долго. Баки требует сесть впереди; там действительно не так уж и много места, поэтому Стив запрыгивает ему на спину. Один очень медленный спуск вниз по склону, и санки трескаются.

"Черт..." — с сожалением бормочет Баки, глядя на них, и Стив хмурится, потому что это самое близкое к тому, что он когда-либо видел, когда Баки выглядит как грустный щенок.

Пусть также никто никогда не говорит, что у Капитана Америка тоже порой не возникают плохие идеи. Стив списывает это на дурное влияние Баки.

Они бегут обратно в квартиру и возвращаются в парк. Солнце садится, когда они мчатся наперегонки обратно на вершину холма и усаживаются внутри щита Стива; он намного просторнее, чем пластиковые красные санки.

— Ах, намного лучше, — Баки вздыхает, извиваясь в тисках Стива.  
— Прекрати потирать задницу о мой щит! — говорит Стив, целуя Баки сзади в шею. Все лицо Баки загорается от смеха, и Стив влюбляется еще чуточку больше.

На этот раз это успех. Стив рад - это было бы немного сложно объяснить Фьюри, как Капитану Америка удалось переломить Вибраниумный щит. Они летят вниз по склону, Баки наклоняет щит и так, и этак, огибая деревья и заблудившихся подростков. Когда они добираются до подножия холма, Баки оборачивается в санях и целует Стива. "Я рад, что мы получили возможность покататься на санках имени Америки, — говорит он, вылизывая полосу на щеке Стива. — И твоя щека на вкус все еще как кленовый сироп".

Стив смеется и толкает Баки из щита-санок в снег.

— Снова наперегонки? Я обещаю, что буду играть честно! — торжественно говорит Стив, поднимая щит.

Они катаются, пока не становится слишком темно, чтобы увидеть, куда идти. Стив подвешивает щит за спину, и они с Баки медленно возвращаются обратно в квартиру.

Тепло гостиной заставляет их вылезти из мокрой одежды и развесить ее на спинках стульев, чтобы высохла. Стив делает горячий шоколад, пока Баки достает дополнительные одеяла.

Они сидят на диване, потягивая горячий шоколад, одеяла обернуты вокруг обоих. "Ты знаешь, мы так и не сделали снеговика..." — в полусне бормочет Баки против груди Стива.

Стив пожимает плечами: "Всегда есть следующий раз". Он зевает, целуя Баки в макушку.

Они засыпают на диване, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Стив считает, что да, может быть, зима – это не так уж и плохо...


End file.
